Small Changes
by Silver M
Summary: Bagaimana jika Jiraiya, memilih membawa Naruto bersama nya karena suatu kejadian? Dengan di latih oleh sang Sage, saksikan lah bagaimana Naruto mengubah jalan hidup nya. (Really-really bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Small Changes**

**Disclaimers : **

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Seorang anak kecil yang nampaknya baru berumur 8 tahun dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan 3 tanda seperti kumis di masing-masing pipinya, berlari tanpa arah. Di belakang nya dapat terlihat penduduk sipil yang terlihat marah, mengejar bocah itu sembari meneriaki makian-makian yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkan pada anak kecil seperti bocah ini.

Para penduduk sipil di desa ini selalu memukulinya, memarahinya, melarangnya masuk ke toko-toko yang ada atau menaikkan harga barang jika dirinya diperbolehkan masuk, dia selalu mencoba menjauh dari mereka dengan segala cara yang ia bisa, namun entah kenapa mereka selalu bisa menemukan dirinya. Dan ini semua sudah terjadi sepanjang hidupnya, bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi mengingat kapan ini di mulai.

Namun, ada satu hari dalam satu tahun, tak peduli peduli di mana ia berada penduduk sipil pasti akan menemukan nya. Dan jika hal itu telah terjadi, mereka akan memukulinya lebih parah dari biasanya. Bahkan dalam beberapa waktu ia hampir mati , ia selamat hanya karena datangnya 1 group orang aneh yang selalu memakai topeng hewan, yang kalau ia tidak salah kenal bernama, ANBU.

Jadi, siapa nama bocah pirang ini, dan hari apa ini yang mengharuskan bocah ini berlari menyelamatkan hidupnya di siang seperti ini? nama bocah ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan hari ini adalah 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahun Naruto.

Entah takdir atau memang keberuntungan nya yang buruk, Naruto secara tiba-tiba menabrak rombongan Chuunin berisikan 10 orang yang membuat tubuh kecilnya jatuh. Naruto hanya bisa diam memandang tanah dengan pandangan kosong saat mereka mulai memukulinya, setelah puas memakinya.

Mungkin setelah semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan selama delapan tahun ini, inilah saat nya dirinya , merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan dengan "MATI". Namun, entah kenapa, Naruto senang jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Jiraiya, berjalan masuk ke dalam Konohagakure dengan santai setelah melewati pos penjagaan. Setelah 8 tahun ia pergi, desa ini sama sekali tidak berubah dari pandangan Jiraiya, penduduk nya masih "ramah" seperti saat ia masih berada di sini. Dan mungkin, pemandian air panas sudah lebih banyak dari terakhir ia datang kemari. Jiraiya mengeluarkan tawa mesum, saat membayangkan tubuh-tubuh seksi wanita berdada besar terbasahi oleh air.

Jiraiya bukan nya tuli atau memiliki penyakit telinga saat ia menghiraukan orang-orang yang mengatakan dirinya mesum, hentai, ecchi, dan sebutan yang lain nya. Tidak, ia dapat mendengar semua itu dengan sangat jelas, namun tetap ia hiraukan semua itu. Semua itu karena suatu prinsip hidup yang ia miliki:

Bersenang-senang lah selagi kau bisa.

Karena semua Shinobi yang ada akan mati, baik dalam pekerjaan maupun perang. Jadi, prinsip ini lah yang menjadi moto hidup Jiraiya.

Jika kau bertanya: kenapa kembali sekarang setelah delapan tahun? Jawaban nya adalah, karena ia harus memberitahukan informasi penting mengenai pergerakan Orochimaru dan kabar-kabar mengenai daerah atau desa di luar Konoha taupun Hi no Kuni. Selain itu, ia juga ingin mengunjungi anak dari murid nya sekaligus anak angkat nya. Sebenar nya Jiraiya merasa bersalah meninggal kan anak yang seharus nya menjadi tanggung jawab nya, ke tangan orang lain, namun melihat betapa berbahaya nya pekerjaan nya di luar sana, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan anak itu di desa ini. Lagi pula ia yakin Sarutobi-sensei dan desa ini akan merawat "pahlawan" mereka dengan baik.

Pikiran Jiraiya teralihkan saat mata nya menangkap kerumunan besar yang berisikan warga sipil dan Shinobi tengah melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia melompat ke atas bangunan tertinggi yang berada di dekat mereka untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, sembari berharap itu merupakan penari perut jalanan.

Namun pemandangan yang Jiraiya dapat sangat jauh berbeda dari yang ia harapkan. Mata Jiraiya membulat , darah nya membeku menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap anak kecil yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut.

Di sana, terbaring bocah berumur Tujuh tahun tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah, dengan orang-orang yang terus memukulinya tanpa rasa ampun. Bocah itu memiliki rambut pirang dan tanda lahir seperti kumis di masing-masing pipi nya. Sama persis dengan foto anak angkatnya, yang dikirimkan oleh Sarutobi-sensei.

Kemarahan segera menguasai tubuh Jiraiya saat otak nya menyadari, bahwa anak tersebut adalah anak angkat nya, Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya, Jiraiya tanpa pikir panjang segera melompat dari bangunan tersebut sembari mengoleskan darah ke telapak tangan nya dari jari yang telah ia gigit, kemudian dengan kecepatan luar biasa membuat hand seal. Jiraiya kemudian mendarat dengan tangan nya sembari meneriakkan:

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

**x-x-X-x-x**

Hiruzen Sarutobi saat itu, tengah melakukan pekerjaan nya sebagai Hokage sebagaimana biasanya, saat secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan ledakan Chakra yang cukup besar, dari pusat Desa yang berada tepat di belakang kepala nya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia berdiri dan segera memutar kepala nya, dengan cepat mata nya membulat saat mata nya menangkap pemandangan di depan nya.

Tepat di depan sana berdiri tiga ekor katak, dengan warna berbeda dan senjata masing-masing yang sudah ada di tangan mereka. Dan yang terparah dari semua itu adalah, semua katak itu berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari kantor di mana ia berada sekarang. Dan dapat Hiruzen simpul kan dengan cepat bahwa semua katak tersebut adalah hewan Kuchiyose.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Hiruzen hanya tahu dua orang yang dapat memanggil para katak. Yang pertama adalah murid nya sendiri, Jiraiya, dan yang kedua adalah Yondaime Hokage, yang telah wafat delapan tahun yang lalu. Jadi, dapat di pastikan bahwa ini adalah perbuatan Jiraiya yang ia tahu akan pulang besok atau lusa. Sekarang ada satu pertanyaan di otak Hiruzen:

Apa yang bisa menyebabkan Jiraiya berbuat seperti ini?

Hokage tua ini tahu, Jiraiya tidak akan melakukan semua ini jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengusik sang Sage. Jiraiya tidak mungkin melakukan ini karena ada serangan dari luar, jadi dapat di pastikan alasan Jiraiya melakukan semua ini berasal dari dalam Desa. Otak Hiruzen berputar cepat sembari mencari alasan yang tepat, yang dapat menyebabkan Jiraiya melakukan semua ini. Mata Hiruzen segera membulat, saat otak nya mendapatkan alasan yang paling masuk akal atas penyebab Jiraiya melakukan semua ini. Dan alasan itu adalah:

Naruto.

Hiruzen tahu semua yang di alami oleh bocah itu semenjak keluar dari panti asuhan. Hiruzen bukan nya tidak marah, dan tidak ingin membunuh semua orang yang memukuli bocah tersebut. Tentu ia marah, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena posisi nya sebagai Hokage yang tidak di perbolehkan menyakiti satu orang pun warga desa, di tambah dengan tekanan yang di berikan oleh para tua Bangka yang ada di Dewan, semakin menekan dirinya untuk membantu Naruto. Jadi yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah mengirim ANBU untuk menolong Naruto jika sudah sangat berlebihan, dan memastikan penyembuhan nya tidak terganggu.

Sejak awal Hiruzen tahu, Jiraiya TIDAK akan pernah senang jika mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada Naruto selama ini. Hiruzen mengharapkan ia bisa memberitahukan semua ini pada Jiraiya, dan Jiraiya akan memaki dirinya. Hokage berumur ini tidak pernah mengharapkan Jiraiya menemukan semua ini melalui mata nya sendiri. Karena dirinya tahu, Jiraiya pasti akan melakukan hal tidak tertuga seperti saat ini.

Setelah yakin alasan Jiraiya melakukan semua ini adalah karena menemukan Naruto di saat buruk nya. Hiruzen segera memanggil 5 group ANBU berisikan 10 orang untuk membantu nya menghentikan Jiraiya , sebelum ia berbuat lebih jauh. Jika kau menganggap ini berlebihan kalau hanya untuk menghentikan satu orang. Maka kau salah. Jiraiya TIDAK bisa di remehkan, bahkan Hiruzen sendiri ragu ia bisa mengalahkan Jiraiya pada saat ini. Jadi, lebih baik "Sedia payung, sebelum hujan." Kan?

Setelah melepas jubah kebesaran nya dan berganti dengan armor tempur milik nya, Hokage di ikuti 5 group ANBU segera pergi ke tempat di mana Jiraiya dan Naruto ia yakini berada.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Sepanjang hidup nya, hanya dua kali Jiraiya mengeluarkan amarah nya. Yang pertama saat teman satu tim nya menghianati Desa ini, dan yang kedua saat para Shinobi desa ini membiarkan murid nya melawan Kyuubi sendirian. Namun ia tidak, sekali lagi TIDAK, pernah semarah ini.

Ia mengerti dua penyebab muncul nya kemarahan nya bisa terjadi kapan saja di dunia yang keras ini. Namun, tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di benak nya untuk melihat seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa di pukuli dengan keji, bahkan setelah tidak sadarkan diri. Jiraiya tidak akan semarah ini jika yang di pukuli adalah orang lain, namun yang di pukuli adalah anak angkat nya sendiri. Dan yang lebih parah sekarang adalah 10 Oktober, ulang tahun Naruto.

Dengan semarahan yang masih menguasai nya, Jiraiya berniat membuat teknik andalan nya dan menghantamkan nya pada orang-orang berwajah ketakutan di depan nya ini. Tapi sebuah suara familiar menghentikan niatan nya tersebut.

"Jiraiya! Hentikan semua ini!"

Memutar tubuh nya 180 derajat, Jiraiya melihat sensei nya beserta rombongan besar ANBU mendarat sempurna di depan mata nya. Di lihat nya para ANBU tersebut telah mengeluarkan tanto milik mereka, dengan posisi tubuh yang siap bertempur. Sensei nya sendiri telah memakai armor hitam milik nya, dan Enma sang raja Monyet yang telah berubah menjadi tongkat. Dari semua itu, Jiraiya tahu mereka semua berniat menghentikan apa pun yang ingin ia lakukan.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Tubuh Hiruzen sedikit bergetar saat Jiraiya menatap nya dengan mata yang masih terpenuhi oleh amarah tersebut, Hokage ini juga yakin bahwa para ANBU juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti diri nya. Melihat ke belakang Jiraiya, Hiruzen mendapatkan beberapa Shinobi dan warga sipil di kurung oleh tiga senjata besar milik hewan Kuchiyose Jiraiya. Dengan itu Hiruzen tahu, orang-orang ini lah yang menganiaya Naruto sekaligus penyebab kemarahan Jiraiya. Hiruzen kembali melihat Jiraiya yang juga menatap nya, dengan langkah mantap Hokage tua itu mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, hentikan semua ini." Kata nya tenang.

"Hentikan kau bilang?! Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto, kau bilang hentikan?! Maaf Sensei, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Seakan baru sadar akan kehadiran Naruto, Jiraiya segera membuat satu Kage Bunshin yang segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Hiruzen menatap dengan nanar, kondisi Naruto yang berlumuran darah tersebut. Sedikit kemarahan muncul di dalam hati nya, namun dengan segera ia singkirkan perasaan itu. Karena perasaan seperti itu tidak akan berguna untuk saat ini. Hiruzen dapat melihat, kemarahan Jiraiya semakin bertambah saat Bunshin milik nya membawa Naruto pergi, Hokage tua itu mengeratkan genggaman nya pada Enma. Nampak nya ini tidak akan berjalan mudah seperti yang ia harapkan.

Jiraiya kembali menatap Hiruzen beserta rombongan. Mata nya menajam saat, mata nya melihat ekspresi bersalah pada wajah sensei nya ketika menatap Naruto yang sudah di bawa pergi oleh Bunshin milik nya. Sebuah asumsi muncul di otak Jiraiya, mengenai ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh sensei nya.

"Sensei…. Dari cara mu melihat, cara mu berbicara, ekspresi mu, dan kau sudah tahu apa yang ku lakukan. Bisa ku asumsikan kau sudah tahu mengenai semua yang terjadi pada Naruto, Apa aku benar?" Sensei nya tidak mengerluarkan sepatah kata pun. "JAWAB AKU SENSEI!"

Ledakan Killing Intens atau nafsu membunuh yang hanya bisa di setarai para kage keluar bersamaan dengan teriakan Jiraiya. Dari dalam topeng nya, para ANBU mulai kesusahan bernapas, keringat juga mulai turun di wajah mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa ANBU yang tubuh nya bergetar saat merasakan ledakan ini. Hiruzen sendiri hanya mengeratkan genggaman nya pada Enma, ia tidak akan selamat dari dua perang dunia jika tidak bisa mengatasi hal semacam KI ini.

Beruntung nya, tidak ada lagi penduduk di sini. Berterima kasih lah pada para ANBU yang segera mengefakuasi para penduduk sekitar saat mereka datang, dan membuat sebuah kubah pelindung berjarak 200 meter dari tempat Jiraiya dan yang lain nya berada. Kubah ini juga di lindungi oleh Genjutsu tingkat tinggi agar orang yang berada di luar kubah ini tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Tidak beruntung bagi para tawanan Jiraiya yang merasakan ledakan KI ini, mereka semua kini telah pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Hiruzen menghela nafas lelah. "Ya, aku sudah ta–"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau hentikan?!" Seru Jiraiya. "Kenapa tidak kau hentikan Sensei?! Kenapa?!"

Jiraiya menundukan kepala nya, menyebabkan ekspresi nya sama sekali tidak terlihat. "Sejak kapan?" Tanya nya secara tiba-tiba, Hiruzen menaikkan salah satu alis nya, bingung. "Sejak kapan semua ini terjadi Sensei?"

Hiruzen meneguk ludah nya sendiri saat mendengar nada bicara Jiraiya yang mengerikan tersebut. "Sejak dia keluar dari panti asuhan, lebih tepat nya 4 tahun."

"Kalau begitu….." Jiraiya memutar tubuh nya untuk kembali menghadap tahanan nya. "Mereka layak untuk mati!" Dengan segera ia berlari menuju tahanan nya, dengan tangan yang sudah terisi oleh sebuah kunai.

Melihat itu, Hiruzen segera bertindak cepat. "ANBU! Hentikan dia bagaimana pun cara nya!"

**x-x-X-x-x**

Jiraiya kini, dengan tangan yang di borgol dengan borgol Chakra, berdiri tepat di depan Hiruzen di dalam ruangan Hokage. Lima orang ANBU mengelilinginya dengan posisi siaga.

Hiruzen menghela nafas berat saat Jiraiya masih mencoba untuk melepaskan borgol yang ia kenakan. Shinobi no Kami itu, kembali menghela nafas saat mengingat betapa susah nya untuk menghentikan Jiraiya tadi. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima jam lebih untuk menghentikan Jiraiya, bahkan dengan tenaga 5 Group ANBU dan dirinya sendiri. Beruntung nya tidak ada yang mati atau terluka terlalu parah. Sedangkan orang-orang yang menganiaya Naruto tadi ia sudah aman kan ke tempat Ibiki, sekaligus untuk menghukum mereka.

"Kalian berlima, tinggalkan kami berdua di sini." Ucap nya, namun ke lima ANBU tersebut tetap tidak bergerak. "Sekali lagi, kalian tinggalkan kami berdua sendiri. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terluka atau apa. Sebelum itu, tolong lepaskan borgol itu."

Salah seorang ANBU yang ada di sana bergerak melepaskan borgol yang melilit lengan Jiraiya. Setelah selesai, ia menunduk hormat pada Hokage kemudian pergi menyusul teman nya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Hiruzen mengaktifkan kubah pelindung di ruangan nya, saat ANBU tadi meninggal kan dirinya dan Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya perbuatan mu tadi benar-benar membuat para dewan marah besar." Kata Hiruzen, sesaat setelah mengaktifkan kubah pelindung.

Benar, para Dewan sudah mengetahui apa yang di lakukan oleh Jiraiya, tidak peduli apa yang di lakukan Hiruzen untuk menutupi kejadian ini, para Dewan tetap mengetahui kejadian ini. mungkin penyebab nya adalah daerah yang rusak akibat "pertempuran" mereka tadi.

Jiraiya melihat kearah sensei nya. "Aku tidak peduli, mereka menyakiti Naruto dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu." Kata nya. Ia melihat sensei nya menghela nafas. "Dan kau sensei, kenapa kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi? Kau adalah Hokage seharusnya kau dapat mengontrol bawahan mu."

"Jiraiya," Hokage itu menghembuskan asap rokok nya. "Kau tahu sendiri aku adalah Hokage. Dan sebagai Hokage aku tidak bisa menyakiti warga ku sendiri, Dewan tua Bangka di sini juga menekan ku agar aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tapi setidak nya, kau bisa kan menyuruh salah satu ninja kepercayaan mu untuk melindungi Naruto?" Ujar Jiraiya.

"Sudah ku coba, namun entah kenapa semua ninja yang ku suruh untuk melindungi Naruto selalu tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. Dan jika aku sendiri yang melakukan itu, kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi." Kata nya.

"Kau akan di turun kan dari jabatan mu." Gumam Jiraiya.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang akan menggantikan aku?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Danzo…" Jawab Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tahu, sejak awal sensei nya mengambil jabatan menjadi Hokage, Danzo sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menekan sensei nya agar turun dari jabatan nya. Jiraiya sebenar nya menghormati Danzo sebagai salah satu Ninja terkuat yang ada di Konoha, namun dengan Danzo yang mengandalkan segala cara untuk mencapai keinginan nya, Jiraiya tidak lagi menghormati pria tua itu.

Melihat Jiraiya yang tampak nya sudah mengerti alasan kenapa ia tidak membantu Naruto, Hiruzen kemudian berkata. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Jiraiya? Para Dewan tidak akan membiarkan kau lolos begitu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

Jiraiya melihat ke arah sensei nya dengan muka serius, "Aku akan membawa Naruto keluar Desa ini, untuk hidup bersama ku. Aku akan melatih nya, kemudian Naruto akan ku bawa pulang jika ku rasa ia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya. Dan aku akan tetap melakukan nya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mu sensei." Jelas Jiraiya.

Hokage tua itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, aku memang sudah sejak lama berharap kau untuk melakukan ini." Ujar nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para Dewan? Kau tadi bilang mereka tidak akan melepaskan ku." Kata Jiraiya, ia tidak mau perbuatan yang akan ia lakukan menyebabkan sensei nya kehilangan jabatan.

Hokage itu tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, serahkan mereka padaku." Ia lihat Jiraiya mengangguk."Baik lah, aku akan menyuruh ANBU untuk membawa Naruto kemari." Ujar nya, sembari mematikan kubah pelindung.

"Tidak perlu," Hiruzen menghentikan tindakan nya yang akan memanggil salah satu ANBU bawahan nya. "Naruto sudah di bawa Bunshin ku keluar dari sini." Sambung nya.

Hiruzen tersenyum kecil, "Satu hal lagi Jiraiya," Jiraiya menghentikan pergerakan nya, dan melihat ke arah sensei nya. "Kenapa kau harus memakai hewan Kuchiyose tadi?"

Seorang Shinobi jika melaksanakan sebuah misi, terutama misi yang mengharuskan membunuh atau mencuri, tidak lah boleh menarik perhatian. Perhatian akan membuat misi mereka bertambah sulit. Sedangkan tindakan Jiraiya tadi, malah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tindakan nya memanggil hewan Kuchiyose tadi lah juga yang menyebabkan Hiruzen tahu ia sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Oh," Jiraiya menggaruk belakang kepala nya, sembari tertawa. "Aku pikir itu akan keren, itu saja."

Jika Hiruzen tidak mengenal Jiraiya lebih jauh, ia akan mengira bahwa Jiraiya itu adalah orang bodoh.

"Baik lah, aku pergi sensei." Dengan itu Jiraiya segera menghilang.

Hiruzen tersenyum sembari mengangguk, ia berharap semoga saja Jiraiya dapat membuat hidup Naruto lebih baik dari pada yang sekarang. Kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu, Hokage tua itu menepuk jidat nya.

"Aduh, anak itu lupa memberikan laporan nya."

**x-x-X-x-x**

Hal yang pertama Naruto rasakan saat ia terbangun adalah rasa nyaman, dengan bau rerumputan. Saat ia membuka mata nya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit berwarna biru dengan sedikit awan yang menghiasi nya. Apakah ia berada di Surga?

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dengan sedikit bersusah payah, mata nya memandang sekeliling untuk melihat di mana ia berada. Dari penglihatan nya Naruto tahu, ia berada di sebuah padang rumput besar dengan beberapa batu besar yang juga berada di sini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupa nya."

Naruto hampir saja mati terkejut saat mendengar suara asing tersebut. Dengan segera tubuh nya berputar dengan sedikit melompat kebelakang untuk melihat asal dari suara asing tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal dari seorang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian sebuah armor yang di tutupi oleh kain merah, dengan rambut silver (Atau putih?) muka nya di hiasi dengan garis merah yang dari bawah mata hingga ke ujung wajah nya. Pria itu mengenakan benda semacam hitai-ate berlambangkan "Minyak"

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu." Ucap pria itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Pria itu segera melompat mundur, kemudian menghentakkan tangan nya ke tanah. Asap dengan segera menyebar, menghalangi pandangan. Naruto sedikit terbatuk di buat nya. Saat asap menghilang, Naruto melihat orang tersebut kini sudah berada di atas sebuah katak merah berukuran dua kali dirinya, dengan memasang posisi aneh. Dan entah dari mana, music genderam klasik pun mulai terdengar.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah sage dari gunung Myoboku. Sang penakluk wanita, aku lah," Pria itu memutar kepala nya. "Jiraiya dari tiga Sannin!" Teriak nya.

Mata dan mulut Naruto terbuka lebar saat orang itu selesai, hanya satu hal yang berada di pikiran nya sekarang….

"Ke-keren."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

** Dari sini saya ingin anda membayangkan sendiri bagaimana cara Jiraiya memberitahu Naruto perihal dirinya dan orang tua Naruto. Sekaligus saya ingin anda membayangkan sendiri apa reaksi Naruto ketika mengetahui semua itu.**

** Saya melakukan semua ini karena, saya merasa akan tidak pas dengan selera anda jika saya yang membuat itu sendiri. Sekaligus ini untuk meningkatkan, imajinasi para reader sekalian.**

** Saya mau minta maaf, kepada reader yang mem-fav atau fol fic saya yang lain, karena tidak kunjung update setelah sekian lama. Saya mohon anda mengerti, saya benar-benar sibuk saat ini. jadi mohon anda mengerti.**

** Fic ini sebenar nya, sudah sangat lama saya pikirkan, namun karena beberapa alasan baru saat ini bisa saya tuliskan dan update di sini. Ini juga mungkin update terakhir saya pada tahun ini. **

** Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata atau yang lain.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	2. The Real Power

**Small Changes**

**Disclaimers : **

**Warning : OOC, Typo, kata-kata tidak baku dan lain-lain.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi tengah menghisap rokok nya dengan tenang, walaupun di meja nya masih banyak terdapat kertas-kertas yang harus ia baca dan tandai, ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Karena sebanyak apapun ia kerjakan kertas-kertas itu, pada akhirnya mereka akan bertambah lebih banyak dari sebelum nya.

Ini sudah lebih lima tahun sejak kepergian Naruto dan Jiraiya, namun Hiruzen sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kabar apapun dari mereka. Ini tentu saja membuat Hiruzen berpikir apakah mereka terkena masalah sehingga tidak dapat mengirim kabar sedikit pun? Namun pikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh, setelah mengingat Jiraiya ada bersama Naruto. Bagaimapun, Jiraiya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto terkena masalah sedikit pun.

Hiruzen menghela nafas, ketika mengingat kejadian setelah Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi. Masalah pertama yang ia hadapi adalah para Dewan keras kepala, yang menyalahkan Naruto atas semua kerusakan yang terjadi. Saat rapat dimulai, para Dewan tentu saja menanyakan di mana keberadaan Naruto dan Jiraiya. Hiruzen menjawab dengan berbohong, bahwa Jiraiya melarikan diri dengan membawa Naruto. Pada awal nya tentu saja mereka semua tidak percaya akan kata-kata Hiruzen. Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin, seseorang di bawah penjagaan sekian banyak ANBU dan Hokage itu sendiri bisa kabur? Hiruzen dengan cepat berkelit, dengan mengatakan Jiraiya memiliki cara nya sendiri. Ia meyakinkan mereka bahwa Jiraiya itu cukup kuat untuk melarikan diri bahkan dari orang seperti dirinya. Dengan tidak ada nya Naruto dan Jiraiya rapat pun tidak jadi di laksanakan.

Masalah kedua, karena banyak nya penduduk baik Shinobi maupun non-shinobi yang melihat saat Jiraiya di borgol dengan borgol Chakra (Kubah pelindung sudah di turunkan) terbentuk lah suatu spekulasi tidak benar tentang Jiraiya yang membelot dan ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Saat rumor ini sampai ke telinga Hiruzen, sang Hokage dengan cepat mengumpulkan semua penduduk Konoha dan dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa semua rumor tentang Jiraiya membelot itu tidak benar. Ia menambahkan, bahwa semua itu hanya sebuah latihan untuk para ANBU dan dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi invasi. Dan berbagai masalah lainnya, yang tidak terlalu besar.

_All in all_, Konohagakure sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelum nya. Dan dapat Hiruzen katakan, saat Naruto kembali ke Desa ini, tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitinya.

Pikiran nya kembali pada Naruto, setelah lima tahun ini bersama dengan Jiraiya. Hiruzen dapat dengan mudah memastikan, Naruto tidak akan lagi sama seperti yang dulu. Terutama dari segi penampilan, Hiruzen sangat yakin pada awal perjalanan mereka Jiraiya pasti telah menyuruh Naruto untuk meninggalkan baju orange perusak mata itu. Hiruzen pernah menyuruh Naruto untuk melepaskan pakaian aneh nya itu, namun entah kenapa Naruto selalu menolak keras permintaan Hiruzen.

Secara tiba-tiba, tepat di depan Hiruzen terdapat ledakan asap kecil, yang menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk menggunakan Shunshin. Para ANBU pengawal pribadi Hiruzen dengan cepat mengepung asap yang belum pudar tersebut, pedang mereka sudah berada di tangan masing-masing, dengan posisi siap bertempur. Ruangan itu hening sejenak, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun, mereka semua sama-sama menunggu asap itu untuk memudar dan menunjukan siapa orang yang masuk ke ruang Hokage secara sembarang.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu _sensei_!"

Suara familiar terdengar dari asap yang perlahan memudar tersebut, Hiruzen menghela nafas ketika pendengaran nya mengenali suara tersebut. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, ia memerintahkan ANBU yang ada di sana untuk pergi. Ketika para ANBU telah pergi, asap pun telah menghilang. Menampakkan sosok berambut putih panjang dengan cengiran bodoh nya. Sang Hokage kemudian memasang wajah khawatir saat mata nya menangkap sosok berpakaian _orange_ yang ada di pundak Pria itu.

"Jiraiya, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya nya dengan nada khawatir.

Yang di tanya hanya diam, sembari meletakan Naruto di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana. "Kau tenang saja sensei, ini hanya efek samping." Ucap Jiraiya dengan tenang.

Hokage tua itu menaikan salah satu alis nya. "Efek samping?" Tanya nya.

"Iya. Tapi sebelum kita berbicara lebih lanjut, aku ingin semua orang yang ada di sini untuk keluar." Sang Hokage hanya mengangguk, kemudian memberi perintah pada ANBU nya untuk pergi menggunakan satu gerakan tangan. Kemudian, ia mengaktifkan Barrier privasi.

"Baik lah Jiraiya, mulai lah bicara." Perintah nya.

"Baik lah, Naruto sekarang tengah dalam efek samping dari segel yang ku pasangkan padanya." Jelas Jiraiya, dengan wajah serius yang sangat jarang terlihat.

Hiruzen menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung. "Segel? Segel apa?"

Jiraiya menarik nafas sesaat, "Semua nya, segel ingatan, Chakra, dan kemampuan fisiknya." Jiraiya yang melihat Sensei nya akan berbicara, segera melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Jika kau bertanya untuk alasan apa aku melakukan itu, jawaban nya adalah untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari musuh-musuh yang tidak diinginkan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan musuh yang tidak diinginkan? " Tanya Hiruzen lagi.

"Begini, aku memasang segel-segel itu agar Naruto tidak menarik perhatian dunia luar dengan kekuatan nya yang sekarang." Jiraiya menarik nafas sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Kau tahu sendiri, musuh Minato itu banyak. Sangat banyak. Aku tidak mau nanti nya tersiar kabar mengenai Naruto di dunia luar. Berbeda dengan orang-orang bodoh di Konoha ini, musuh Minato pasti dapat dengan mudah mengetahui hubungan antara Minato dan Naruto." Jelas Jiraiya.

Hiruzen hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya, sampai saat ini masih banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang membenci Minato. Terutama Iwagakure. Hiruzen masih ingat saat kabar kematian Minato disebarkan ke dunia luar, Iwagakure kabarnya menyelenggarakan sebuah festival untuk merayakan kematian Minato. Dan tentu saja, mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati membalaskan dendam mereka pada Naruto jika mereka mengetahui hubungannya dengan Minato. Dan pastinya, Hiruzen tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Hiruzen kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jiraiya, yang juga menatap dirinya. "Lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya nya.

Jiraiya melihat Naruto sebentar, kemudian kembali melihat Sensei nya. "Aku ingin kau memasukkan Naruto ke Academy ninja, agar dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak seumuran nya. Lalu aku ingin kau bertindak, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah pergi dengan ku. Dan yang paling penting, jangan sampai kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi." Di bagian akhir penjelasan nya, Jiraiya mengatakan nya dengan penekanan yang sangat terasa.

Maksud dari kata "Waktu itu" adalah, kejadian saat Naruto di pukuli dan ditemukan oleh Jiraiya. Hiruzen mengerti itu, ia sangat mengerti malah. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian itu terjadi lagi. Ia berencana untuk meletakkan beberapa ANBU untuk melindungi Naruto. Bahkan, jika itu tidak cukup, ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk mengawal Naruto.

Dan dari semua itu, Hiruzen hanya perlu menganggukan kepala nya.

**x-x-X-x-x**

**(One Year Later – Forests outside of Konohagekure)**

Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat tangan monster milik Gaara menghantam tubuh nya. Karena tenaga pukulan itu yang luar biasa kuat, menyebabkan tubuh nya terlempar kuat hingga menghancurkan satu pohon. Saat tubuh nya berhenti di salah satu pohon yang ada, Naruto melihat Sasuke, yang tubuhnya telah terselimuti tanda-tanda aneh, mendarat tepat di samping nya.

"Kau lemah Uzumaki! Lemah!" Raung Gaara dalam bentuk setengah monster milik nya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari Gaara, Sasuke berbicara pada Naruto. "Naruto, kau bawa Shikamaru dan Sakura pergi dari sini. Biar aku yang melawan nya." Ujar nya.

"Jangan bodoh Sasuke! Kau tidak akan bisa melawan nya, apa lagi dengan kondisi mu yang seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak, dari raut wajah nya Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang frustasi. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Naruto diam, tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sesungguh nya Ia sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, bahkan dengan menggunakan Kage Bunshin pun Gaara masih tidak dapat dikalahkan. Dan Kage Bunshin adalah satu-satu nya tehnik terkuat yang ia miliki saat ini. Memang benar ia belajar tehnik pemanggilan dari Ero-sennin saat masa rehat kemarin, tapi ia tidak yakin ia dapat melakukan itu lagi. Bagaimana pun, ia hanya berhasil memanggil Bos katak hanya karena Jiraiya melemparnya ke sebuah jurang. Ia tidak yakin, ia dapat melakukan nya lagi kalau tidak begitu.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Gaara, yang menatap mereka dengan nafsu membunuh yang sungguh terasa. Sial! Ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mahluk itu dengan kekuatan nya yang sekarang!

Ia butuh kekuatan!

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh bagian tubuh nya. Bahkan kaki nya pun tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuh nya. Naruto merasa entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terlepas di dalam tubuh nya.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Tujuan hidup Sasuke Uchiha adalah untuk membalaskan dendam dan membunuh kakak nya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha. Karena tujuan itulah, hari-hari semasa kecil nya ia habiskan untuk melatih diri, agar suatu saat ia dapat membunuh kakak nya. Pada awal nya ia merasa latihan-latihan yang ia jalani itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh kakak nya, namun Naruto membuktikan bahwa pendapat nya itu salah. Terbukti dengan bagaimana Naruto dapat mengalahkan Haku, musuh yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak dapat kalahkan. Kemudian itu terbukti lagi dengan bagaimana Naruto dapat mengimbangi Orochimaru di pase kedua ujian Chuunin.

Kemudian, setelah melatih dirinya bersama Kakashi, Sasuke kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan diri bahwa kekuatannya sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Itachi. Namun lagi-lagi, pendapatnya itu di patahkan kali ini oleh monster yang ada di depan nya ini. Di tambah dengan kutukan tidak berguna ini, ia benar-benar merasa seperti sampah.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Teriakan penuh akan kesakitan itu mengeluarkan Sasuke dari pikiran nya. Melihat kesamping, ia mendapati sumber teriakan tersebut adalah Naruto, yang kini tengah menggeliat kesakitan sembari berteriak. Mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat, Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Chakra keluar dari tubuh seseorang, ia sudah sering melihat hal tersebut. Masalah nya adalah, Intensitas Chakra yang di keluarkan Naruto, yang bahkan lebih besar dari Jounin Sensei mereka.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi.

**x-x-X-x-x**

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Kyuubi no Youko sedang bosan. Sangat bosan malah. Ini sudah lebih satu tahun semenjak penyegelan yang dilakukan pada Naruto. Namun entah kenapa bagi Kyuubi ini sudah terasa lebih dari seratus tahun!

Saat bocah itu kembali datang menemui dirinya, bocah itu tidak lah sama lagi dengan Naruto yang selama ini telah mendapatkan hormat dari nya. Naruto yang baru lebih ceroboh dan besar mulut. Kyuubi tidak mengatakan Naruto yang dulu tidak besar mulut, namun itu semua terbuktikan dengan kemampuan nya. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru –bagi Kyuubi- sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan.

Kyuubi mengutuk Jiraiya dan perbuatan nya!

Mata Kyuubi menangkap segel-segel yang di pasang oleh Jiraiya bersinar dengan terang nya. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah mahluk itu. "**Heh, akhirnya.**"

Dengan perlahan, Kyuubi mengalirkan Chakra nya ke segel-segel tersebut untuk membantu mempercepat proses pelepasan tersebut. Saat Chakra nya mencapai segel-segel tersebut, cahaya mereka berubah menjadi merah yang semakin lama semakin terang kemudian hancur menjadi debu.

"**Selamat datang kembali, Gaki.**"

**x-x-X-x-x**

Semenjak Temari menginjakkan kaki nya ke Desa ini, ia sudah tau bahwa penduduk Desa ini aneh-aneh. Terbukti dengan adanya "Dua-monster-hijau-dengan-alis-tebal" yang selalu meneriakan kata "Masa muda" setiap ia bertemu mereka. Kemudian ada lagi "Orang-orangan-sawah-tanpa-malu" yang selalu membaca buku bersampul orange ketika ia berpapasan. Dengan itu seharus nya Temari tidak terkejut jika menemui orang aneh lain nya, seperti bocah berambut pirang yang tengah di tatap nya ini.

Ketika pertama kali melihat bocah pirang ini bertarung melawan bocah anjing pada ujian penyisian, Temari merasa bahwa bocah ini bukan merupakan ancaman yang besar. Kemudian pendapat nya itu sedikit berubah ketika bocah pirang itu dapat mengalahkan seorang Hyuuga di ujian terakhir, dengan cara gila sekaligus cerdik. Lalu, Pendapat nya itu berubah menjadi rasa takut. Saat bocah pirang itu dapat mengimbangi, bahkan mendesak Gaara.

Dan sekarang bocah tersebut berteriak kesakitan dengan Chakra biru bercampur dengan merah yang keluar tubuh nya dengan intensitas besar. Temari tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun satu yang ia tahu dengan pasti. Sesuatu yang luar biasa akan terjadi.

Temari kemudian menyaksikan Chakra biru-merah bocah tersebut semakin membesar, lalu kemudian meledak. Melontarkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sisi nya, bahkan teman Uchiha nya itu. Karena debu yang berterbangan, Temari terpaksa menutup mata nya untuk sementara. Saat ia merasa tidak ada lagi debu yang berterbangan, dia pun membuka mata nya dan kembali melihat ke arah si pirang yang kini tertutupi oleh debu dan asap.

Angin kemudian berhembus dengan kuat, menyebabkan debu dan asap yang menutupi si pirang segera menghilang. Mata Temari membulat saat melihat si pirang yang berbeda 100 persen dari sebelum nya.

keseluruhan tubuh si pirang masih terlihat sama, kecuali tinggi nya yang sekarang menyamai Temari. Dan juga luka bekas pertempuran di bawah mata kanan nya yang mengalir ke bawah, seperti air mata. Perubahan yang paling jelas bagi Temari adalah mata si pirang. Walau pun mata itu masih sama seperti sebelum nya, Sapphire, Temari dapat mengatakan mata itu sangat lah berbeda dari yang sebelum nya. Jika tadi mata si pirang penuh akan semangat ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman nya dari Gaara, kini mata itu hanya lah mata kosong. Mata yang menatap Gaara itu, seperti memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Angin yang masih bertiup dengan kencang itu menyebabkan surai pirang, yang lebih panjang dari sebelum nya, itu berterbangan dengan liar nya.

Temari mendapati diri nya terpesona akan bocah yang ada di depan nya ini.

Temari menggoyangkan kepala nya ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh terpesona oleh musuh nya. Dan lagi pula yang ada di depan nya ini bukan lah seorang bocah lagi, melainkan seorang laki-laki. **Laki-laki sejati**.

Temari lagi-lagi mendapati diri nya _blushing_ karena pemikiran nya sendiri.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Sasuke tahu, orang di depan nya ini sangat lah berbeda. Diri nya tahu, orang di depan nya ini memang Naruto, namun di satu sisi diri nya juga merasa bahwa **laki-laki** di depan nya ini bukan lah Naruto. Wajah nya, itu lah penyebab keraguan Sasuke. Ia menyadari, tubuh laki-laki di depan nya ini, memang mengalami sedikit perubahan, malah bisa di bilang banyak. Namun tetap, wajah nya itu yang membuat diri nya ragu.

Sasuke sangat mengenal, ekspresi yang di pakai oleh laki-laki di depan nya ini. Ekspresi yang menunjukan bahwa si pemakai telah melihat segala hal, telah mengerti betapa keras nya dunia Shinobi ini. Ekspresi yang hanya di pakai oleh orang-orang yang telah melalui banyak hal buruk, orang-orang yang telah merasakan kehilangan yang mereka cintai. Hanya sedikit Ninja yang Sasuke ketahui memiliki ekspresi itu, dan Naruto bukan bagian dari orang-orang tersebut.

Dengan rasa penasaran nya, Sasuke melompat ke arah Naruto yang masih menatap Gaara dengan mata yang penuh akan perhitungan. Setelah mendarat tepat di samping Naruto, Sasuke melirik Gaara sejenak, ia sedikit terkejut melihat si Monster entah kenapa sedikit tenang dari sebelum nya. Mengembalikan pandangan nya pada Naruto, ia menyadari ada luka bekas pertempurang di bawah mata kanan si pirang. Menghiraukan itu untuk sejenak, ia kemudian membuka mulut nya.

"Naruto…. Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Tanya nya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Gaara, Naruto menjawab. "Apa maksud mu? Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar nya.

"Bukan itu maksud ku! Aku hanya merasa, kau itu berbeda dari yang biasa nya." Kata Sasuke, dengan sedikit kesal.

Naruto tampak membatu sesaat, kemudian seulas senyum tercipta di wajah nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sasuke, "Kau salah Sasuke, aku bukan berbeda …. Ini lah aku yang sebenar nya."

**x-x-X-x-x**

'_Baik lah, aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Ero-Sannin pasti ada hubungan nya dengan semua ini. Akan ku pastikan dia akan menderita nanti. Tapi…_' Ia melihat kea rah Gaara yang juga melihat diri nya. '_Aku harus mengalahkan mahluk ini, dan segera kembali Konoha terlebih dahulu._'

Memang benar, Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ini pada dirinya. Terakhir ia ingat, dirinya dan Jiraiya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, sampai Jiraiya melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan dri nya tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian, ia kembali 'Terbangun' mendapati ingatan diri nya melakukan banyak hal bodoh, dan Konoha yang sedang dalam invasi. Yang ternyata memang benar-benar terjadi. Semua ini, terasa sangat membingungkan bagi otak terlatih Naruto. Semua nya terasa, seperti ia baru terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati mimpi buruk nya menjadi kenyataan.

Sungguh, ia akan mencari Jiraiya dan memaksa nya mengatakan apa yang terjadi, dengan cara kasar tentu nya. Tapi, sebelum itu … ia harus mengalahkan monster ini dan segera kembali ke Konoha.

"Kalian semua sama …. Jangan Hiraukan aku!" Teriak Gaara, menarik Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto kemudian menatap Gaara yang tubuh monster nya mulai tercipta banyak mulut. Kemudian, Gaara segera menyebutkan nama tehnik nya. "**Fuuton : Mugen Sajin Daitoppa** (Wind Release : Sandstorm Devastion)**!**" Raung Gaara.

Naruto menyaksikan, seluruh mulut Gaara mengeluarkan angin kuat berbentuk badai pasir yang memotong semua yang ada di jalan nya, menuju tepat ke arah diri nya dan Sasuke.

Oh _Shit_! Ini pasti akan sulit!

**x-x-X-x-x**

Gaara menyaksikan tehnik nya menghantam tempat di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berada, menyebabkan debu dan asap berterbangan menutupi pandangan. Sebuah seringai jahat terukir di wajah monster Gaara, "Hahaha…. Hanya sampai di si–" Kalimat Gaara terpotong oleh sebuah pukulan yang menghantam kepala bagian belakang nya, membuat nya terpelanting cukup jauh.

Gaara menegakkan diri nya saat dorongan akibat pukulan itu berhenti ketika diri nya menghantam sebuah pohon. Dengan geraman ia membalikan diri nya untuk melihat siapa yang melayangkan pukulan, yang ia akui, luar biasa kuat pada diri nya. Mata monster nya membulat, saat melihat Naruto lah yang memukul dirinya. Sasuke tepat di belakang Naruto, dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Seakan masih tidak percaya bahwa pemukul nya adalah Naruto, Gaara melihat tempat di mana seharus nya Naruto dan Sasuke tadi berada. Mata nya kembali membulat saat melihat tempat tersebut kosong.

"Harus ku akui, pertahanan mu kuat, sangat kuat. Malah bisa ku bilang pertahanan mu merupakan pertahanan terkuat yang pernah aku hadapi selama ini. Tapi semua itu tidak berguna," Gaara dan Sasuke beserta Temari sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Alasan nya, adalah cara mu menggunakan nya. Kau menggunakan kekuatan mu tanpa pikiran, secara sembarangan. Sekuat apa pun kekuatan mu, jika kau tidak memakai otak dalam menggunakan nya. Kekuatan itu tidak akan berguna." Tutur nya.

Mendengar nya, Temari mau tidak mau harus menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Apa yang di katakan Naruto memang benar, kekuatan dapat di kalahkan oleh otak. Terbukti dengan bagaimana bocah Nara itu dapat mempermalukan diri nya. Padahal, dalam segi fisik dan kekuatan, Temari unggul jauh dari bocah Nara itu. Namun, karena otak luar biasa yang di miliki bocah Nara itu, Temari dapat ia permalukan.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, dengan menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau dapat mengalahkan dia, karena dia sudah kelelahan akibat menggunakan Chidori dan kutukan yang ia dapat. Aku ragu kau dapat mengalahkan dia, jika dia dalam kekuatan penuh." Ia kemudian kembali menatap Gaara. "Dan tehnik yang barusan yang kau gunakan tadi bukan lah, tehnik Fuuton." Ujar nya.

"Heh, kau berbicara seperti kau jauh lebih kuat dariku," Ujar Gaara, tidak terima akan hinaan Naruto. "Harus kau ketahui, kau itu jauh lebih lemah dari ku Uzumaki! Karena… Kau bertarung untuk orang lain!" Raung nya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alis nya, dengan maksud mengejek. "Apa kau bodoh?" Ujar nya, jika ini bukan di situasi antara hidup dan mati Sasuke pasti sudah akan tertawa. "Kau mengatakan aku lemah karena bertarung untuk orang lain. Berarti bisa ku asumsikan, kau tidak tahu tentang Yondaime Hokage, Hanzo the Salamander dan Sandaime Raikage, kan?" Tanya nya.

Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto, apa maksud nya menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini?

"Apa maksud mu Uzumaki?! Cepat katakan!" Teriak Gaara, dari suara nya dapat di ketahui Gaara sudah sangat kesal. "Dan tentu saja aku mengetahui mereka!" Imbuh nya.

"berarti kau bodoh! Kau tahu tentang mereka, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka menjadi kuat!" Mendapat tatapan bingung, Naruto segera melanjutkan. "Biar aku jelaskan, Hanzo the Salamder dapat mengalahkan banyak Shinobi kuat pada perang dunia ke tiga, karena ingin melindungi Desa nya. Sandaime Raikage dapat mengatasi lebih dari lima ratus ninja, hanya untuk membukakan jalan bagi bawahan nya. Dan Yondaime Hokage, bahkan dapat mengalahkan Mahluk terkuat di dunia ini, Kyuubi, untuk melindungi Desa nya! Mereka adalah orang-orang kuat, karena ingin melindungi sesuatu! Dan kau tahu alasan kenapa kau begitu lemah sekarang? Itu karena kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang kau sayang! Sesuatu untuk kau lindungi!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, apakah semua itu benar? Apakah seseorang menjadi kuat karena memiliki sesuatu untuk di lindungi? Jika itu memang benar, apakah ini alasan ia selalu berada di bawah Naruto? Karena tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di lindungi?

Mendengar semua itu, Temari mengubah semua pendapat nya mengenai Naruto. Laki-laki di depan nya ini sangat berbeda dengan bocah pirang sebelum nya. Naruto sebelum nya hanya lah bocah besar mulut, mengatakan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Namun, **Pria** di depan nya ini berbeda, setiap kata yang di ucapkan memiliki arti, walaupun Temari yakin semua kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh laki-laki pirang ini hanya lah spontan. Dengan alasan ini lah, mulai dari sekarang Temari memutuskan untuk menghormati lelaki pirang ini.

Gaara diam untuk sejenak, tidak mampu membalas perkataan Naruto. Jauh di dalam hati nya, ia menyetujui semua perkataan Naruto. Namun, insting dan otak nya mengatakan hal lain. Bagaimana pun juga, selama ini ia telah bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri, otak nya mempercayai bahwa inilah yang menjadi penyebab diri nya dapat bertahan dan di akui. Lagi pula, untuk apa melindungi seseorang yang bahkan takut pada dirinya?

"Diam Kau Uzumaki!" Raung nya, penuh amarah.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala nya sembari mendesah, "Sudah ku duga, kau tidak akan mengerti jika hanya menggunakan kata-kata. Kalau begitu, akan ku tunjukan pada mu dengan cara seorang Uzumaki."

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Naruto membentuk handseal pendek, "Sekarang diam, dan lihat lah apa yang ku sebut tehnik Fuuton! **Fuuton : Reppuushoo** (Wind Release : Gale Palm)**!**"

Dengan segera tekanan angin tercipta dari Naruto menuju ke arah Gaara, membawa semua yang di lewati bersama nya. Gaara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan monster milik nya di depan untuk melindungi orang vital milik nya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, tekanan tersebut terhenti. Gaara menurunkan lengan nya dan menatap remeh Naruto.

"Hanya itu Uzumaki? Ayo keluar kan semua yang kau punya! Buat aku merasa hidup!" Teriak nya.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya, "Aduh, sudah ku duga tehnik itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengatasi mu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mencoba sedikit serius melawan mu."

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantong Ninja milik nya. '_Untunglah secara tidak sengaja aku selalu membawa ini._' batin nya. Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut, menampakkan tulisan-tulisan yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti oleh yang lain terkecuali diri nya sendiri.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alis nya, sejak kapan Naruto tahu tentang Fuuinjutsu?

Benar, Sasuke memang mengetahui apa itu Fuuinjutsu. Namun karena menurut nya tidak berguna untuk tujuan nya, Sasuke tidak mempelajari seni menyegel tersebut. Sasuke kemudian melihat Naruto melakukan beberapa handseal, lalu menghentakkan telapak tangan kanan nya ke gulungan itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, air dengan intensitas cukup banyak keluar dari gulungan tersebut. Air tersebut berhenti keluar setelah membanjiri sekitar Naruto, kemudian terdengar bunyi 'puff' kecil dari gulungan tersebut.

Sasuke menaikkan alis saat melihat benda yang di angkat Naruto, apa yang mau di lakukan nya dengan pedang bambu itu?

**x-x-X-x-x**

"Naruto kau mau melawan nya dengan sebuah _Shinai_?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau bodoh? Kunai saja tidak bisa, apa lagi _Shinai_ yang terbuat dari bamboo!" Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam, sembari mengangkat Shinai milik nya. Mata nya tidak lepas dari Gaara yang juga menatap nya, "Pertama, ini bukan _Shinai_. Ini **Shigure Kintoki** (Shower in Late Autumn, Golden Moment) Ini berbeda dengan pedang bamboo itu." Ia kemudian sedikit memutar kepala nya untuk melihat Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai, "Biar ku tunjukan padamu perbedaan dari kedua nya."

Naruto kemudian membuat beberapa handseal dengan tangan kiri nya (Shigure Kintoki di kanan) setelah Naruto selesai, secara tiba-tiba dua ekor burung wallet yang terbuat dari air, keluar dari genangan air di bawah kaki Naruto. Dua ekor burung wallet tersebut, terbang secara bebas di angkasa, tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto.

Merasa puas akan hasil kerja nya, Naruto kemudian membawa Shigure Kintoki ke depan dada nya dengan kedua tangan nya, ujung nya menghadap ke Gaara. Ia mengaliri benda tersebut dengan Chakra milik nya, menyebabkan benda tersebut sekarang terlihat seperti pedang bamboo yang di bakar oleh api biru. Kedua burung wallet dari air, yang awal nya terbang di angkasa, mulai turun dan terbang mengitari Naruto. Merasa siap, Naruto segera mengumandangkan nama tehnik nya.

"**Shigure Soen Ryu : Shoutotsu no Tsubame** (Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow Style : Clash of the Swallow)**!**"

Kedua burung Walet tersebut, segera meluncur menuju ke arah Gaara. Di ikuti oleh Naruto dengan Shigore Kintoki yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah Katana berwarna hitam. Walet yang ada di depan Naruto mulai melepaskan air, karena gerakan mereka yang luar biasa cepat, menyebabkan air tersebut menutupi sosok Naruto.

Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dua Walet air tersebut menghantam diri nya, salahkan kecepatan mereka yang luar biasa. Mata Gaara membulat saat Naruto muncul dari air yang tadi menutupinya dengan Shigure Kintoki (Dalam mode Katana) yang tengah di tebaskan dalam posisi horizontal.

Gaara berteriak dengan keras nya saat pedang itu bergesekan dengan tubuh nya, terus ke dalam hingga mencapai setengah dari perut monster Gaara. Setelah itu, Naruto segera melompat mundur kembali ke tempat semula.

Sasuke dan Temari menganga terkejut saat melihat itu, yang paling terkejut adalah Sasuke. Karena selama ia menjadi rekan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan sebuah pedang, apa lagi menguasai sebuah gaya bertarung menggunakan pedang.

Dengan Shigure Kintoki (dalam mode Shinai) yang ada di punggung kanan nya, Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengerti perbedaan nya?" Tanya nya.

"Na-naruto apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke, menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto terlihat bingung, ia kemudian sedikit memutar kepala nya untuk melihat Gaara yang masih berteriak kesakitan. "Oh, itu tadi hanya lah tehnik Kenjutsu milik ku." Ujar nya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang masih berteriak.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membalas, Gaara terlebih dahulu berbicara. "Tidak akan…. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang seperti diri mu." Teriak nya.

Naruto dengan cepat berbalik, mata nya membulat saat melihat Gaara sudah sepenuh nya pulih. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Monster Gaara juga mulai tumbuh dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Mengambil salah satu lengan Sasuke, Naruto segera melakukan Shunshin untuk menjauh dari tempat mereka berada, menuju tempat di mana Pakkun berada. Setelah melepaskan Sasuke, Naruto kembali melihat Gaara. Mata nya kembali membulat, ketika melihat sosok Monster raksasa berbentuk Rakun dengan satu ekor. Gaara berada di atas kepala mahluk tersebut, dengan sebagian tubuh nya menyatu dengan moster tersebut.

Dengan mata gila nya, Gaara menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana Uzumaki? Apa kau bisa mengalahkan ku sekarang?" Tanya nya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan ku coba." Ia kemudian meletakkan Shigure Kintoki ke tanah kemudian, menggigit salah satu jari nya hingga berdarah. Setelah mengoleskan darah milik nya ke salah satu telapak tangan, Naruto tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera membuat handseal. Setelah selesai, ia segera menghentakkan, telapak tangan nya ke tanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)**!**"

Setelah teriakkan Naruto tersebut, ledakkan asap luar biasa besar tercipta di sekeliling Naruto. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, asap segera menghilang. Menampakkan sosok raksasa milik Boss para Katak.

Berdiri di atas kepala sang Katak, adalah Naruto dengan Shigure Kintoki yang sudah ada di tangan nya. "Oi, Boss! Apa kau bisa membantu ku melawan mahluk itu?" Tanya Naruto sembari, mengacungkan Shigure Kintoki ke arah Gaara.

Gamabunta melihat ke arah depan, "**Ichibi no Shukaku…. Tidak bocah, aku tidak bisa melawan nya**." Ujar sang Boss katak.

"Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mampu melawan nya? Kau bahkan mampu melawan Kyuubi!" Balas Naruto.

Anak ini berbeda, batin sang boss. Dengan satu kali lihat pada sosok Naruto, Gamabunta dapat dengan mudah mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukan, bukan rupa Naruto yang membuat Gamabunta berpikir seperti itu. Mata Naruto lah, yang membuat nya merasa anak ini berbeda. Mata yang menatap ke depan dengan penuh perhitungan, mata yang mampu membuat musuh nya bertekuk lutut. Mata biru, yang memaksa untuk di hormati. Hanya satu orang yang ia tahu memiliki mata seperti itu, orang yang telah lama mati di pertempuran terakhir mereka. Entah kenapa, Gamabunta merasa ada sosok Minato di bocah ini.

"**Itu berbeda bocah**," Ujar nya stelah selesai berpikir. "**Lagi pula kita belum minum bersama. Aku tidak akan bertarung dengan mu sebelum kita melakukan itu**." Ujar nya.

Naruto mengacak rambut nya dengan sedikit rasa frustasi. "Baik lah, kalau begitu aku berjanji akan minum bersama mu setelah ini. Bahkan aku akan mengalahkan mu dalam kontes minum nanti." Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah Naruto. "Jadi apa kau mau bertarung bersama ku?" Tanya ya, memastika.

Gamabunta menyeringai, ia mulai menyukai bocah ini. "**Heh, Baik lah kalau begitu**." Tangan Katak nya kemudian bergerak memegang pedang raksasa milik nya. "**Pegangan bocah, aku tidak ingin kau mati sebelum kita minum**."

Dengan itu, Gamabunta segera bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Gaara sembari melepaskan pedang nya. Gaara yang melihat musuh datang, tidak diam saja. Ia menembakkan peluru-peluru angin dari mulut Shukaku.

Tidak mau terkena, Gamabunta melompat menuju udara kemudian membalas dengan meluncurkan pelur-peluru air dari mulut nya. Serangan Gamabunta tersebut mampu di hindari Gaara walaupun dengan tubuh sebesar itu. Saat kaki amfibi nya menyentuh tanah, Gamabunta segera meluncurkan dirinya menuju Gaara dengan bedang teracung. Ia menghindari peluru-peluru angin yang di luncurkan Gaara, setelah berada cukup dekat dengan monster itu, Gamabunta segera mengayunkan pedang nya secara vertical. Cukup kuat untuk memotong salah satu tangan Gaara.

Melompat mundur, Gamabunta kemudian melihat ke arah wujud monster Gaara. Mata nya membulat saat lengan yang ia potong, berubah menjadi pasir. Sedang kan lengan baru mulai tercipta di tubuh monster Gaara.

"Menarik, menarik sekali Uzumaki! Kau memang kuat! Tapi… aku tidak akan kalah di sini!" Teriak Gaara, ia kemudian membuat beberapa hand seal. "**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu** (Feigning Sleep Technique)**!**" Tubuh Gaara segera terkulai lemah.

Namun monster yang tadi nya ia kendalikan tidak lah hancur atau apa, melainkan mendapat kesadaran nya sendiri. "**Akhirnya….. Akhirnya aku bebas!**" Teriak Shukaku pada langit.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Naruto menyaksikan dengan horror saat Gaara tertidur dan monster tersebut berteriak. Dari yang Jiraiya beritahukan pada nya, ini menandakan sekarang Shukaku lah yang mengendalikan tubuh tersebut, dan bukan Gaara. "Katakan pada ku…. Apa kau tahu apa yang harus di lakukan dengan ini, boss?" Tanya nya pada Gamabunta yang tetap tenang.

Sang Katak menggeleng, "**Aku tidak tahu…. Tapi jika benar, sekarang Shukaku yang mengendalikan tubuh itu. Maka yang harus kita lakukan adalah membangunkan bocah merah itu**." Gumam Gamabunta.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kita bunuh?"

Gamabunta terkejut dengan betapa mudah nya Naruto mengatakan kata bunuh. Pada pertemuan awal mereka, Gamabunta sudah tahu anak ini tidak akan pernah mau membunuh. Gamabunta bersumpah pada diri nya sendiri akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada bocah ini pada Jiraiya, setelah pertarungan ini.

Katak besar itu menggeleng, "**Tidak, jika kita membunuh bocah itu. Shukaku akan bebas selamanya, dan itu akan lebih menyusahkan**." Ujar sang Boss katak.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jadi begitu …. Baik lah, aku punya cara untuk membangunkan nya." Merasa mata dan telinga sang katak tertuju pada nya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Begini, pertama aku ingin kau mendekat ke arah Monster itu. Cukup dekat untuk meluncurkan peluru air mu, yang pasti akan mengenai nya. Dan setelah itu serahkan semua nya padaku." Ujar nya dengan senyum kepercayaan diri.

Mulai saat ini, Gamabunta memutuskan untuk menyukai anak ini.

Gamabunta segera maju dengan katana nya di depan, Shukaku tidak diam saja. Ia mulai menembakkan peluru angin yang sama seperti Gaara tadi, namun dengan intensitas jauh lebih kuat. Gamabunta menghindari bola-bola itu dengan cukup mudah, kemudian saat melihat terlalu banyak peluru untuk di hindari. Ia memilih untuk melompat ke udara.

Saat berada di udara, ia mulai menembakkan peluru air dengan intensitas lebih banyak dari sebelum nya. Shukaku mengimbanginya dengan menembakan bola angin. kedua Jutsu mereka bertabrakan. Menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Saat merasa gravitasi mulai menarik nya, Gamabunta segera memposisikan pedang nya layaknya sebuah tombak. Saat kakinya menyentuh tanah, pedang raksasa itu segera ia lemparkan ke arah Shukaku. Menghancurkan semua peluru angin yang Shukaku tembakkan, tidak menemukan cara lain untuk menghindar, Shukaku melompat ke samping dengan mata yang masih mengikuti pedang tersebut. Setelah merasa aman, Shukaku kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Gamabunta. Mata nya membulat saat Gamabunta telah berada tidak jauh dari nya. Tengah menyiapkan sebuah serangan.

**x-x-X-x-x**

"**Suiton : Teppodama** (Water Pelesae : Liquid Bullet)**!**"

Melihat apa yang ia tunggu, Naruto segera berlari kemudian melompat dari kepala Gamabunta, dengan Shigure Kintoki masih di tangan. Membuat posisi nya sekarang berada di belakang peluru air Gamabunta. Katika peluru air tersebut menghantam sosok tanpa persiapan Shukaku, Naruto menggunakan percikan air yang cukup besar itu untuk mendorong diri nya lebih dekat menuju Shukaku.

Shukaku yang melihat bayangan Naruto dari percikan air tersebut segera menggerakan tangan nya untuk menghantam Naruto dengan pukulan nya. Betapa terkejut nya ia saat tinju nya hanya mengenai percikan air, bukan Naruto.

"**Shigure Soen Ryu : Utsushi Ame** ( Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow Style : Duplicate Rain)**!**"

Naruto muncul tepat di belakang Gaara dengan sisi tumpul Shigure Kintoki (Mode Katana) yang terayun menghantam kepala Gaara. Dengan cepat membuat si merah membuka mata nya, karena rasa sakit.

Shukaku berteriak mengumpat Naruto saat, tubuh nya mulai retak. Kemudian dengan segera hancur. Menyebabkan Gaara dan Naruto jatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi. Naruto yang menyadari jika diri nya tidak melakukan sesuatu ia akan menghantam tanah, segera melompat menggunakan pasir padat sebagai pijakan. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada Gaara yang jatuh dan segera menghantam tanah, menyebabkan si merah kehilangan kesadaran nya lagi.

Mendarat dengan mulus di salah satu pohon, Naruto menghela napas lega saat melihat Sakura telah terbebas dari kekangan Gaara, dan kini tengah di rawat oleh Sasuke dengan Pakkun mengawasi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"**Bocah, jangan lupa janji mu**."

Mendengar suara sang boss katak, Naruto memutar tubuh nya untuk menghadap sang katak. Ia kemudian mengangkat jempol nya dengan gaya yang biasa di pakai Lee dan Gai ketika membuat janji. "Tentu saja." Ucap nya.

Tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, Gamabunta segera menghilangkan diri nya beserta katana milik nya dengan sebuah kepulan asap. Melihat itu, Naruto segera memutar tubuh nya lagi, untuk melihat Gaara yang kini tengah di angkat dengan bantuan kedua kakak nya. Senyum di wajah Naruto pun menghilang.

"Apa yang akan kalian setelah ini?" Tanya nya.

Kepala Temari dan Kankuro segera terangkat untuk melihat Naruto. Temari, dengan semua yang ia lihat, kaki nya bergetar karena takut dan gugup. Bagaimana pun juga, laki-laki ini lah yang mengalahkan Gaara.

Melihat Temari yang entah kenapa bergetar, Kankuro menjawab. "Kami akan pulang ke Desa kami, sudah tidak ada artinya lagi kami di sini."

"Bagus, kalau begitu." Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Gaara, "Katakan pada nya, aku sengaja tidak membunuh nya pada saat ini, karena aku merasa ia belum pantas. Namun, jika dia sekali lagi mengganggu Desa ku…. Akan ku pastikan dia mati." Ucap nya dengan nada berbahaya.

Tidak menemukan apa pun untuk membalas, Termari dan Kankuro hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Oh ya, katakan juga ini pada nya. Aku berharap dia dapat menemukan seseorang yang ia sayangi, seseorang untuk ia lndungi. Karena dengan begitu, aku akan merasa lebih tertantang untuk melawan nya." Tambah nya. Mereka hanya mengangguk kemudian segera melompat pergi.

Memutar kepala nya, Naruto mendapati Sasuke menatap diri nya dengan pandangan yang masih menunjukan bahwa sang Uchiha tengah dalam keadaan terkejut. "Sasuke dan kau Pakkun, bawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Aku akan duluan ke Konoha."

Dengan itu Naruto segera melesat pergi, dengan Shigure Kintoki yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanan nya.

**x-x-X-x-x**

Jiraiya menatap dengan datar, ular-ular yang ada di depan nya. Tanpa di beri komado, katak raksasa yang ia naiki segera menyerang dua ular tersebut. Ia sudah menduga invasi ini akan terjadi, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengira Suna akan bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk meng-invasi Konoha. Ia merasa semua ini merupakan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, karena diri nya yang sama sekali tidak curiga akan pergerakan-pergerakan aneh Suna selama ini. Andai saja, ia melakukan sesuatu akan pergerakan tersebut, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jiraiya segera menggelengkan kepala nya. Tidak, tidak, di dunia Shinobi tidak ada kata "Andai" karena semua yang terjadi tidak akan bisa terulang.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ia kenal di belakang nya, Jiraiya segera berbicara tanpa memutar kepala. "Ibiki, bagaimana perkembangan invasi ini?" Tanya nya.

Ibiki tampak sedikit terkejut dengan Jiraiya yang mengetahui kehadiran diri nya, "Jiraiya-sama, wilayah Selatan Konoha sekarang tengah dalam pertempuran besar. Lalu di Utara, musuh sudah dapat di atasi, hanya tersisa sedikit dari mereka. Sedangkan di Timur dan Barat masih terjadi beberapa pertarungan. Bisa di katakan kita mulai menekan mereka untuk mundur Jiraiya-sama." Jelas Ibiki.

Jiraiya tidak sempat membalas, salah kan kehadiran sosok pirang yang ada di samping nya. Ibiki, terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran nya, namun segera tenang saat menyadari siapa diri nya.

Jiraiya mengamati penampilan Naruto, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Setelah selesai, ia menghela napas namun sebuah senyum muncul di wajah nya. "Biar ku tebak, kau sudah menyadari semua nya kan?" Tanya nya.

"Aku belum mengerti semua nya, namun akan ku pastikan kau akan ku bunuh." Ujar Naruto, tidak ada main-main di dalam nada nya.

Ibiki sebenar nya kesal akan tingkah tidak sopan bocah di depan nya ini, ia berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu pada bocah ini. Namun suara tawa Jiraiya menghentikan tindakan nya.

"Tidak sekarang Naruto, mungkin nanti." Ujar Jiraiya, setelah menyelesaikan tawa nya. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghentikan invasi ini." Imbuh nya.

Ibiki terlihat bingung akan interaksi kedua orang di depan nya ini, dirinya memang mengetahui bocah Uzumaki ini memang di latih oleh Jiraiya sewaktu rehat satu bulan kemarin. Namun ia tidak menyangkan hubungan mereka sampai sedekat ini.

Naruto menyeringai, "Heh, aku punya cara untuk itu." Ujar nya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Jiraiya melihat Naruto, "Apa kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja," ia kemudian menunjukan Shigure Kintoki (Shinai mode) ke arah Jiraiya. "Bahkan hanya dengan satu serangan, dengan menggunakan ini." Ucap nya.

Jiraiya, sebagai orang yang telah melatih Naruto selama lebih dari lima tahun, mengerti apa yang Naruto maksudkan. Sedangkan Ibiki sama sekali tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengira Naruto hanya besar mulut sama seperti sewaktu ujian nya kemarin.

"Lalu apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Jiraiya, Ibiki terkejut mendengar ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jiraiya dari tiga Sennin, salah satu ninja terkuat di Konoha, bahkan dunia, menawarkan bantuan kepada bocah Genin yang ia kenal hanya dalam waktu dekat! Hubungan mereka pasti lah sangat dekat!

"Kau hanya perlu melemparkan ku ke atas," ia menunjuk langit dengan Shigure Kintoki. "Sisa nya serahkan pada ku." Kata nya.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. Katak besar yang sekarang mereka naiki tanpa di perintah segera mengangkat salah satu tangan nya, yang langsung di naiki oleh Naruto. begitu melihat Naruto sudah ada di tangan nya, Sang katak segera menurunkan tangan nya, kemudian di dorong nya lagi ke atas dengan seluruh tenaga. Menyebabkan Naruto terlempar ke udara.

Saat sudah berada di udara, jauh di atas Konoha. Naruto segera membuat satu handseal dengan satu tangan. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)**!**" Teriak nya.

Kemudian, ratusan Naruto muncul di atas Konoha. Cukup untuk menutupi seluruh Konoha. Jika di lihat dari atas, Konoha akan terlihat seperti di tutupi oleh kubah berwarna orange.

Puas akan hasil kerja nya, Naruto dengan segera memposisi kan diri nya dan Shigure Kintoki layak nya seorang Samurai yang akan melepaskan pedang nya. Chakra mulai ia alirkan pada Shigure Kintoki, dan efek nya sama seperti sebelum nya, hanya saja, sekarang seperti katana yang terbakar oleh api biru yang berkobar. Tindakan nya ini di ikuti oleh seluruh Bunshin yang ia ciptakan, dari bawah ini akan terlihat seperti bintang yang bersinar pada siang hari.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, semua Naruto yang ada menutup mata mereka. Mencoba berkonsentrasi. Hingga, pada saat mereka merasa gravitasi mulai menarik mereka kembali, secara bersamaan membuka mata dan segera meluncur mengikuti gravitasi menuju bumi. Sembari mereka meluncur, Shigure Kintoki secara bersamaan mereka acungkan ke depan mereka dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian nama sebuah tehnik pun di kumandangkan oleh, suara yang sama namun dengan jumlah luar biasa banyak.

"**Shigure Soen Ryu : Uteki** (Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow Style : Raindrop)**!**"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

** Baik lah, saya tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa mengenai lambat nya saya untuk update. Saya hanya mau berterima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mem fav atau fol fic jelek saya ini. saya juga mau berterima kasih untuk reader yang udah mau ngabisin waktu nya Cuma buat nulis review, saya hormati itu.**

** Mengenai fic, saya sengaja untuk meng-skip waktu. Jadi, di chapter ini Naruto udah kembali ke Konoha dengan Jiraiya. Alasan nya? Mudah saja, ini untuk memuaskan para reader sekalian. Karena saya tahu para reader Indonesia tidak suka jika saya menulis bagaimana Naruto latihan. Namun bagi anda yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dan Jiraiya, jangan khawatir. Saya akan menulis itu nanti, baik dalam bentu flashback dalam suatu chapter ataupun dalam sebuah chapter khusus flashback.**

** Di dalam fic ini, Gamabunta tidak mengetahui sama sekali identisa asli Naruto. untuk pairings Saya sudah mendapatkan nya, ini merupakan salah satu pairing favorite saya, jadi jangan khawatir. Dan tidak, ini bukan Yaoi. Saya tidak akan pernah menulis fic dengan pairing seperti itu.**

** Oh, sekedar pemberitahuan. Fic ini akan saya masukkan beberapa element dari Anime lain, bukan karakter hanya kekuatan dan beberapa hal lain. Di chapter ini telah saya masukkan sebuah element dari anime lain. Jika anda memerhatikan dengan seksama, anda pasti mengetahui nya.**

**Sekian dan Terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


End file.
